merc_storia_englishfandomcom-20200216-history
Raindrops on Autumn Husk and Moondrops Wing/Story01
Kerchoo! :...It's getting colder. :But, is this still Autumn? Mushroom and tree fruits are falling around. :Yuu: The boarding school is up ahead. :???: Hey, what kind of trick are you trying to pull? :Yuu: Uwah. :???: Oh, sorry. I wonder if I surprised you. :Yuu: You are... :Étrager: I'm Étrager. The teacher told me to lead you to your room. :Yuu: I see, thank you. I'm Yuu. :Étrager: I see, so you had such a name. When I saw through the weeping ivy surrounding the school, I wondered just what kind of kid you were. :Yuu: So you saw. :Étrager: It's rare for someone outside to come. :Étrager: So, what trick were you trying to pull? :Yuu: What trick? :Étrager: You are not just a traveler, are you? :Étrager: If that is true, a boy like you can't stay in this school. :Étrager: Even so, the teacher gave permission for you to stay. It's natural to think there is something, And it makes me want to know. :Yuu: Eh? :Étrager: Is that so surprising? I think it's natural feeling. :Yuu: No, that's not it... Is this a girl-only place? :Étrager: Don't tell me you didn't know about that? :Yuu: I didn't know... :Étrager: Hmm... :Yuu: By the way, when I asked the teacher for permission to stay, I was told that I have a blessing. :Étrager: Blessing? :Yuu: Yeah. I have a blessing from the Queen of Spring Hill. :Étrager: I see, a blessing of Spring... :Étrager: Fufu, then you are a special boy. I become more and more interested. :Étrager: In the first place, why did you come here? Besides to come but know nothing about us. What is your purpose in coming here? :Yuu: About that... :Étrager: Well, it's fine if you can't talk about it. I didn't mean to put you on the spot, but I'm curious. Is it about age, or gender? :Étrager: Er, I guess I talked a bit too much. Come on. I'll guide you to your room and inside of the school. :Yuu: Ah, thanks... :Yuu: It's raining... :Étrager: It's every night here. :Yuu: Is it unusual? :Étrager: So far there's not much to follow. Because it's been raining, recently mist appears all day. :Yuu: Really... everyday, I feel a bit overwhelmed. :Étrager: Is that so. I actually feel a little excited. :Yuu: Excited? :Étrager: Seemingly. Autumn lasts forever, it looks just like a cage. :Yuu: Cage? Is it the haze? :Étrager: Also, rain. Doesn't it look like a fence? Look, like the weeping ivy dropping from this tree. :Yuu: This ivy is a fence? :Étrager: Since the start. This boarding school is made up of four trees gathered together, the ivy hangs from the branch surrounds the school. :Étrager: Well, we've arrived. :Yuu: ...It's, very tall. :Étrager: Fufu, not having wings seems inconvenient. It's fine if you don't bounce too much. It's a mushroom strong enough to support your weight. :Yuu: When thinking of standing on a mushroom, I realize I've become fairy-sized. :Étrager: Are humans really 10 times bigger than us? To become about the same, isn't it strange? :Yuu: When I came here through the door that connects between worlds, I was told the size of the door would decrease accordingly. :Yuu: When fairies come to our world, it is as it is. :Étrager: Well then, if you can make a big door I wonder if you can come here with the original size. :Yuu: I don't know much about it. I guess it's like that. But the bigger the door, the harder it is. It seems fairies with great power won't appear. :Étrager: Is that so? Connecting the worlds seems tough. :Yuu: Even though we've arrived, what is this place for? :Étrager: Oh, right. It's the mail bug. :Yuu: Mail... :Yuu: You exchange deliveries with insects? I see this boarding school has a special postal worm? :Étrager: Yes. It already dived in its nest, I can't see it anywhere. :Étrager: Fufu, I see you are familiar with strange places. :Yuu: ... :Étrager: What happened? :Yuu: Nothing... :Yuu: Well, Étrager, do you know a person named "Feuille"? :Étrager: ...Are you an acquaintance of her? :Yuu: No, I've never seen her face. Do you know her, Étrager? :Étrager: Yes, I'm her friend. :Yuu: Friend... Is she here? :Étrager: To be exact, she was. About a week and a half ago we bit farewell and flew away. :Yuu: A letter arrived to me a week ago. :Étrager: Letter? :Yuu: Yes. It reached me. The sender name was Feuille. :Étrager: Hm... So that's why you came here. What was written in it? :Yuuu: "Find me." :Étrager: That's it? :Yuu: Especially where it was sent. A postal worm from this boarding school brought this letter to me. :Étrager: I see. :Étrager: Feuille is the same girl as we are. Her hair is long, wavy, and the kind of gray that looks like the color's faded from it. Wings as if they collect the light of a hazy moon, a bright silver color. :Yuu: So she is a girl with gray hair and white wings... :Étrager: Hey, are you really acquainted with her? :Yuu: Eh? :Étrager: Do you really know her? :Yuu: That's right, but... :Étrager: I see, why did she sent you a letter? Moreover, to use such strange words. :Étrager: Do you know her true identity? :Yuu: Identity...? What does that mean? Is she not an ordinary fairy? :Étrager: Impossible. She is special you know? She is known as "Moonlight Butterfly". :Yuu: Moonlight Butterfly? :Étrager: How come? I leave it to you whether to believe. However... :Yuu: Wh-what is it? :Étrager: I wonder if she sent you a letter because you are special. :Yuu: Special... :Yuu: No, I don't even know why. :Étrager: Is that so. :Étrager: Ah, the rain has become more heavily. Shall we return? It'll be tough if you slip your legs. :Étrager: After this I planned to guide you through the courtyard, but with this rain, it seems better to stop. Since it's between 4 trees, there is no roof. :Can I come in? :Yuu: Yes, welcome in. :Étrager: I brought dinner. Since the other kids had already eaten. :Yuu: My bad, thank you. :Étrager: Fufu, likewise. I don't have much opportunity to see the room in the Spring building. Our boarding building is another tree. :Étrager: Is the room okay? Is there any inconvenient? :Yuu: Thank you, it's fine. There are various fixtures here. :Étrager: That's good to hear. Well then, it's about time to leave. I'll go back to my room. :Yuu: Ah, that's right. Who can use the mail bug? :Étrager: If I had my permission from my teacher. Is there any planned deliveries? :Yuu: Oh dear, I want to send a letter. :Étrager: Is that so. If you want to know how to use, just ask me. :Yuu: Ah, thanks a lot. :Étrager: Don't worry about it. Well then, see you tomorrow. :Yuu: Yes. :Yuu: ... :Yuu: It's old, but there are leaves and pen. After this meal, let's write a letter to Merc. :"I arrived at a town where should have disappeared. :I'm staying at a boarding school at the outskirts of the town right now. :I'll look into the girl named Feuille"